The intention of this research effort is to develop a quantitative procedure for determining the best location for containment, stress, or hazard producing equipment within the working environment. The optimization criteria employed will be the minimization of workers' exposures to undesirable environmental factors and stresses. It will be demonstrated that through the use of mathematical modeling techniques a procedure can be developed that will aid in the determination and selection of the best or least threatening location within a specified area (plant, department, etc.) for operating a piece of equipment or process that produces contaminants, stresses, or hazardous conditions. To enhance implementation of the procedure a computer program and user's guide will be developed.